1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a casing for electrical components, component assemblies or integrated circuits, particularly for electrical surface-wave filters, where the electrically active element rests on a base strip which projects connectors through the walls of the casing, the connectors providing mechanical and electrical connection to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Pat. No. 30 11 730 discloses a hermetically sealed casing consisting of a rectangular shell and an inside-fitting lid, hermetically sealed by synthetic-resin casting. The opposite shell walls have openings closely adapted to 90.degree.-bent connectors of the electrical component, and the shell has a peripheral indentation which, together with an outside web of the lid, forms an encircling, synthetic-resin filled groove.
German Pat. No. 31 31 887 discloses an electrical component, particularly an electrical surface-wave filter and a production process according to which the active element of the electrical component is attached to a metallic support and, together with its connecting lugs, is enclosed in an electrically conductive synthetic-resin casing. In the process, at least one of the lugs is galvanically connected to the synthetic-resin casing by an electrically conductive cement. The metallic base is formed so as to project the necessary grounding lug as well. During assembly this lug comes as close as possible to the internal surface of the synthetic resin casing, making possible the connection by cementing.
All of these electrical components, component assemblies and integrated circuits rest on bases consisting usually of a metal sheet provided with outgoing connectors through their casings for connecting them to printed circuit boards. During assembly the outgoing connectors are either left in the base plane or bent at right angles. In the case of integrated circuits or semiconductor components, the connectors are usually injection-coated. In some cases, the electrical component, or the integrated circuit, must be enclosed in a hollow space inside the casing, sometimes filled with an inert gas.